


Taking Over the World

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Idk what i'm doing, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Plush is a meanie, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: “The greater the power, the more dangerous the abuse.” ~ Edmund BurkeA present for an amazing author. Be aware that there is intense angst ahead
Relationships: Cong Han/Wenjing Sui, Guillaume Cizeron/Gabriella Papadakis, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Taking Over the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parni1380](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parni1380/gifts).



> Hi everyone! So this gift is for one of the loveliest sweetest writers in the world. I really hope you like it! There's a lottttttt of angst here, so yeah don't get attached to ANYONE! I mean it! But the ending is happy. Plushenko is a meanie, Yuzu and Javi are princes, I don't know what else to say other than I hope you all enjoy it, especially lovely lovely Parni1380 (I promise I will get back to Darkness soon!) xxx

_“The greater the power, the more dangerous the abuse.” ~ Edmund Burke_

War was unpredictable in most aspects except for one: many always suffered. When the proud kingdom in St Petersburg and its king, Evgeni Plushenko, decided to expand its boundaries, few of the other major kingdoms were powerless to stop it. The queen of Moscow formed a fragile alliance with him to guarantee her safety. The king of the United States promised that he wouldn’t fight either with or against either of those kingdoms and, as such, was left alone. But other kingdoms didn’t have the chance to pledge either support or peace before the army from St Petersburg and her allies swept in, destroying the entire Spanish royal family in one swift sweep as they killed the two monarchs and the heir, and kidnapped the second child. France, Germany, and the United Kingdom were all invaded too, with the army taking few prisoners unless they were of high importance. Royals like the king and queen Guillaume and Gabriella were taken too, along with the second heir to the Spanish throne, to St Petersburg. After conquering huge areas of Europe, the king Plushenko turned his attention to Asia. The beloved Queen of South Korea refused to take a side in the war and, instead of being left alone like the United States, the army marched into her country anyway, taking her out and kidnapping the sole heir to the throne: the thirteen-year-old crown prince. With a stronghold in South Korea and an alliance born from terror with China, the army its attention to Japan and her several kingdoms. Plushenko’s particular attention turned to one of the northern kingdoms: Sendai. Already devastated a few years back by nature, she was struggling to get back onto her feet when the St Petersburg army swept in. The King stepped in and pleaded for mercy for his people, begging for audience with Plushenko.

He came striding into the royal palace with the power all but rolling off him in waves. Standing in the throne room, he couldn’t help but half smirk at the damage that was still clear from the earthquake on the building. Before him was the Sendai royal family. The king and queen were both there, clearly carrying the weight of the world and their kingdom on their shoulders. Standing beside them was the famed heir Saya, who was known for her quick wit and intelligence. There was no doubt that she would grow to be one of the wisest leaders in the world. Or, she would have done if her kingdom wasn’t to be snatched away from her. Standing beside his sister, with his eyes lowered out of a mix of respect and fear. A mere nineteen years old, a few weeks away from twenty, he wasn’t even an adult yet but he already had an ethereal grace and poise. Plushenko’s eyes took in the family’s modest and traditional clothes before he turned his attention towards the king.

“Plushenko-heika,” the king bowed low to the St Petersburg ruler, “I’m so glad you agreed to speak to us.”

“Enough of the pleasantries. What do you want?”

The king looked a little taken aback but he carried on. “I’m requesting your mercy for my people and kingdom. Please, let them live. Leave them alone. Please.”

“In exchange for what?” He asked, studying his nails bored. “My army could flatten your entire pathetic kingdom in minutes. But I suppose Mother Nature beat us to it.”

The prince’s head snapped up at the comment and Plushenko finally got a good look at his face. He didn’t say beautiful that much, but the man before him was beautiful. His black hair fell to just above his near black eyes that were full of unspoken pain and anger that was kept on a tight leash, but also fear and sorrow. His still soft cheeks were flushed a pale pink similar to the colour of his delicate lips, formed with a perfect Cupid’s bow. Even hidden behind the modest dress of the royal family, Plushenko could see the young man’s proportions. A cold, cruel smirk spread slowly across Plushenko’s face as his eyes raked up and down the other.

“In exchange for anything,” the Sendai king foolishly promised, fuelled by desperation, “just please spare our people.”

“Your people will be spared,” Plushenko promised, “in exchange for your son.”

The whole family turned to look at the child in disbelief. His own mouth had fallen open in shock as he stared at the king before him.

“Yuzuru…” his mother breathed out, dark eyes softening and swirling as she looked her younger child. He swallowed before he put on a brave smile.

“It is our duty to protect our people,” he said firmly. Plushenko couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at the maturity in the young man’s voice and decision.

The King of Sendai, with his head bowed in sadness, nodded wordlessly. Two of Plushenko’s guards came in and grabbed hold of Yuzuru’s arms, pulling him towards the door. The prince looked back over his shoulder, trying to catch one last look at his family.

“Get rid of them,” Plushenko ordered before he followed after his guards and Yuzuru.

The former prince of Sendai’s eyes opened wider in horror and pain as he saw many more of the St Petersburg army swarm the room, armed and ready as they approached his defenceless parents and sister. Saya’s eyes caught with his and she gave him a very small, incredibly pained smile before his head was shoved forwards. His gaze was ripped away from his family, but not before he’d had time to catch sight of the members of the army approaching his father with their swords raised.

The Sendai prince was shoved onto and locked in a cell on a boat for what felt like years. He was fed once a day and occasionally was brought up on deck to have icy cold water from the sea thrown over him. He lost sight of the Sendai coastline after the first day as they took the long arduous journey all around Russia, past Norway and Scandinavia, and they finally reached the port nearest St Petersburg after months. Yuzuru barely understood what was happening as he was dragged out of his cell on the boat, along the streets that were bitterly cold in the Russian winter, and into the marble palace. Thrown down, he fell to his knees in front of the throne as Plushenko took his seat.

“Welcome to St Petersburg,” Yuzuru looked up with his dark eyes as Plushenko spoke up, “former Prince Yuzuru of Sendai. Sendai now belongs to me, so I have no use for you. One slip up and you’re dead, clear?”

Yuzuru nodded, brain struggling to keep up with him. The king pushed himself to his feet and descended the stairs before he started circling the prince. He chewed on his lip before he snapped his fingers. Two guards stepped in and hauled Yuzuru up, pining his arms behind him. Plushenko stepped towards the young prince, taking note of the fact that the youngster was trembling before him.

“Put him in a cell and give him something more appropriate to wear. He’s not a Sendai Prince anymore, are you Yuzuru? No, now you’re just a pathetic slave. Or, you will be.”

Yuzuru struggled in the arms of the guards but, being slim, undernourished, and exhausted, he was easily dragged out of the throne room. Pulled along corridors, down the stairs, around twists and turns, Yuzuru lost track of where he was until they reached the dungeons deep below the palace. There, in each cell that they passed, Yuzuru’s eyes grew in size and confusion. There, holding each other in their arms in one cell, were the French royals Gabriella and Guillaume. They looked worse for wear; both had dark circles under their eyes and dirt on their skin that wasn’t covered by their clothes that were less modest than the traditional wear they used to have back in their court. Guillaume’s eyes met Yuzuru’s as he was pulled past and the former king shook his head sadly. Next to them was the beloved Princess Wenjing Sui and her betrothed, Prince Cong Han. He lay asleep with his head in her lap as she tenderly stroked his hair out of his face.

_Were you the price to spare the people of China?_ Yuzuru desperately wanted to ask as his eyes met Wenjing’s and she gave him a sad smile.

Opposite to the French royals was the one remaining surviving member of the Spanish royal family. Doe-like brown eyes that seemed to shine in the darkness looked back at Yuzuru’s. The man sitting there on the floor pushed his curls out of his eyes so that he could take a proper look at Yuzuru. The Spaniard’s face was rugged and unshaven, and his clothes were a mess. He gave Yuzuru a sympathetic smile as the other was shoved into the cell next to him.

“Play nice with your new ball of yarn kitties,” the guards said before they cackled and left.

Yuzuru looked at the empty cell to his right and grimaced at the stain of _something_ on the floor. Taking in his surroundings, just so that he didn’t have to look at the other former royals that were staring at him, he gasped at the sight of a child, _a child_ , curled up on one of the things he assumed was a bed.

“You speak English kid?” Yuzuru turned to see Guillaume looking at him. He couldn’t speak so he just nodded as he struggled to understand everything. The former king looked him up and down. “You’re from one of the Japanese kingdoms? He got that far?”

“Sendai,” Yuzuru got out, just loud enough for the few royals who were around to hear him, “I’m from Sendai. I’m Yuzuru.”

“Nice to meet you Yuzuru,” Wenjing spoke up gently so as to not wake up Cong. “I’m Wenjing and this is Cong. We’re from China.”

Yuzuru bowed his had to the pair of them out of respect. Gabriella gave him a weak smile as she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

“We’re Gabriella and Guillaume. From France. Lovely to meet you.”

“You too,” Yuzuru’s eyes then flicked to the man in the cell next to him. “And you, sir?”

“Javier,” he said gently with a voice that sounded so soft and gentle to Yuzuru that he was almost reassured, “I’m Javier Fernandez. From the old kingdom of Spain.”

Yuzuru nodded as the weight all returned to him after he remembered when the news of the fall of the Spanish kingdom had spread to his home. The whole court had been quiet and pained.

“And who is this?” he asked softly, gesturing to the child sleeping in his cell. Javier sighed.

“His name is Jun Hwan, but we all call him Jun.” Javier supplied. Yuzuru’s face fell and his eyes flicked to the child again.

“The Crown Prince of South Korea?” He asked in disbelief, looking at where the youngster had curled up under his blanket. The top of his black hair was poking out from under it, but that’s all that Yuzuru could see. “He’s… He took the Crown Prince of South Korea too?”

Javier nodded as a shadow passed over his face. “Sadly. His mother was a dear friend to my family so I promised myself I would look after her child while we’re stuck here.” He nodded to Jun before he pushed the curls back out of his eyes.

“I can understand him coming for us,” Guillame said with a gentle sigh, “but for just a thirteen-year-old?”

“It’s because he’s the heir,” Yuzuru pulled his legs up to his chest and held onto them tightly, “They… I think he would have killed him if he was older. Doesn’t want anyone with a direct claim to the throne or something.”

Javier nodded and reached out a hand through the bars to Yuzuru. The young prince took hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“You should try to get some sleep,” Javier whispered as the others around them settled down too, “We don’t know what he’ll ask of you tomorrow. It’s better to face whatever it is well rested instead of exhausted.”

Yuzuru nodded and pulled himself up onto the spare bed. Javier’s was next to him, separated by the bars of their cells. Yuzuru half smiled as he came face to face with Javier.

“Sleep well,” Javier whispered.

“You too.”

* * *

“Stop! Please! No!”

Yuzuru sat bolt upright at the noises, panting a little as he tried to catch his breath. In his dreams he’d been back at home, walking through the traditional gardens around the palace way before his city and kingdom had been devastated by the earthquake. Saya had been with him, holding his hand as they’d walked in the spring sunshine together. The dream was shattered when he sat up and gasped as he took in the bars, the dank atmosphere the thin blanket that was on him, and the oppressive darkness. 

“-Zuru. Yuzuru!”

Yuzu turned and caught Javier staring at him through the bars. He grabbed hold of Yuzuru’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Yuzuru, it’s Jun. He’s having a night terror.” Yuzuru turned to look behind him and, sure enough, the teenager was thrashing around underneath his blanket. “Please, can you—”

Yuzuru nodded and Javier tailed off. The former swung his legs off the bed and crossed the small cell. Kneeling down, he placed a gentle hand on the teenager’s shoulder.

“Kid? Kid, can you hear me?” he asked as he gently shook the other. “Kid, please, are you alright?”

Jun’s eyes fluttered open and he panted, trying to breathe properly. His wide eyes caught Yuzuru’s and he held his gaze for a while as he slowly calmed his breathing. Yuzuru kept his hand on his shoulder, rubbing gentle circles until the teen was breathing normally again.

“You alright?” Yuzuru whispered to him. “You speak English?”

He nodded and rubbed at his forehead. “Sorry,” he said in a shy, little voice, “did I wake you?”

Yuzuru shook his head and gave the other a little hug. “It’s alright. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?”

Jun shook his head lightly before he wiped at his eyes. Red rimmed. His cheeks were streaked with tears too. Yuzuru felt his heart break when the fragile child held onto his shirt and he heard him sniffle quietly. He stroked his back as he pulled the other into a tight hug. Letting the child let go and sob against his shoulder, he kept hold of him to help him stay grounded and to give him some comfort.

“I dreamt of my mother,” he whispered, and Yuzuru’s stomach twisted. He remembered when the news of the fall of South Korea had reached his home. Queen Yuna, beloved by all and not just those in her country, had been killed and her child, so young and gentle at only thirteen years old, had been taken by Plushenko. King Scott and Queen Tessa from Canada had tried to rescue the child. They had remained out of the fight, much like the United States, but the royals drew the line there. They had taken over a thousand with them to rescue him. Fewer than a hundred made it back, and the crowns of Tessa and Scott were displayed in the Marble Palace like trophies.

“I’m so sorry,” Yuzuru whispered. “I’m so so sorry.”

“’S okay,” Jun mumbled before he tilted his head at Yuzuru and finally studied him. “I’m Jun Hwan. But you can call me Jun.”

“Yuzuru.”

Jun’s face fell and sorrow filled his gentle, youthful eyes. “Prince Yuzuru?” he asked.

Yuzuru nodded, paling as he remembered all he was only months ago. All he’d had only months ago. Jun slipped his hand into the other’s and squeezed it.

“What day is it today?” he whispered.

Yuzuru chewed his lip and swallowed down his emotions. “December. The seventh.”

“Two months,” Jun mumbled, “that’s not so bad I guess.”

The doors to the prison were opened up and all seven of them turned to face the guards who spilt into the room. Fourteen guards. The doors to the cells were unlocked and each of the former royals were hauled to their feet and dragged out with Guillaume and Gabriella first, Wenjing and Cong second, then Jun, Javier, and finally Yuzuru. They were pulled up, with only the occasionally small noises from Jun as he struggled to keep up with fast pace walking. They were all pulled through the maze of corridors until they were thrown into the throne room, stumbling and falling to their knees before the throne. Sitting there like the tyrant he was, was Plushenko. He scanned the seven with a cold smirk before he pushed himself to his feet and walked around them. Reaching down, he cupped Wenjing’s cheek and tilted her head up so that he could look at her. Cong bristled next to her, glaring at the king.

“Problem?” Plushenko asked.

“Get your hands off my fiancé.”

Plushenko held his hand up with his eyebrows raised. “No need to get so touchy. I would never hurt her. I have other things to worry about anyway. The four of you men, you can help with the builders out back. Did you really think you would be doing nothing but sitting in your cells all day? No no no, you will be proving to me why I shouldn’t just kill you.” He then frowned and looked at the men again. “On second thoughts, Yuzuru, you’re too fragile to do that sort of work. You will join the ladies in the dance studio. And send the child to the kitchens.”

Pulled apart before they had time to utter a single word, the guards pulled them sharply away from each other. Yuzuru, Gabriella, and Wenjing were pulled towards the stairs up the dance studio. The other adults were pulled out towards the main entrance as Jun was dragged off towards the kitchens. Watching the former royals, Plushenko just smirked before he circled the two crowns of Canada that were stored in the glass cases.

_Life is good._

* * *

Life got even better for him that evening when he hosted his extravagant party. Plushenko had invited most of the higher ups that supported his cause, and he took great delight in sending the former royals around with trays of food and drinks. Drunk on both the power as well as the alcohol, Plushenko got a little bolder. When the last guests had finally gone upstairs to rest in one of the spare rooms or had gone home, Gabriella and Wenjing were cleaning up the discarded glasses as the rest were moving chairs and tables back to the proper places. Plushenko slipped up behind Gabriella and pulled her into a hug, making her gasp and drop the whole tray of glasses.

“What are you doing?” she asked, trying to push his hands off her waist. The rest of the group of former royals had stopped what they were doing to look over at them. She got out of his grip and stumbled away, flustered.

Plushenko’s eyes narrowed at her. “You’re defying me? Do you know who I am?”

“A tyrant,” Javier hissed under his breath barely loud enough for Yuzuru next to him to hear. Cong had pulled Wenjing into his arms and Guillaume slipped his hand into Gabriella’s.

“Plushenko,” he started, “we—”

“That’s Your Majesty to you,” he hissed, grabbing Gabby’s arm and pulling the pair apart. Guards swarmed into the room to physically keep Guillaume back away from here. “I’ll teach you all some respect.”

Yuzuru hadn’t explicitly seen his family get killed. He’d been dragged out just as the cruelty had started, but it was behind him mostly. Nothing, _nothing_ , could have prepared him for this.

Gabriella’s neck had been slashed and her body was thrown unceremoniously on the floor, staining the carpet with her blood. Guillaume had collapsed, wordless and empty as he saw the love of his life lying there. Wenjing had buried her face in Cong’s shoulder and she was trying desperately not to sob. Yuzuru’s legs shook and, if Javier hadn’t looped his arms around his waist then he would never have been able to support himself. The most disturbing reaction was Jun’s. Having already witnessed his mother be murdered in front of him, he was motionless as he just stared at the growing pool of blood. Plushenko dismissed all of them and they were dragged back to their cells all half in a daze. Guillaume stumbled over, falling to his knees as he struggled to take it all in. Wenjing was sobbing uncontrollably into Cong’s shoulder. Jun just sat on his bed and stared at the wall, barely blinking. Javier reached through the bars and stroked the back of Yuzuru’s hand.

“You alright?” he whispered, and Yuzuru nodded slowly.

“Sorry, I’ve just never…”

“It’s not any easier seeing it before,” Javier said with a grimace. Yuzuru blinked at him.

“Your….”

“My family,” Javier whispered. “Plushenko killed my parents right in front of me. M-My sister begged him to spare my life. He agreed but…” He swallowed as pain overwhelmed his features. “But then he slit her throat. Left her there as I was dragged out. I didn’t even have time to say goodbye to her properly.”

“My sister was killed by him too,” Yuzuru whispered. “Every day I miss her more and more.”

Javier reached for his hand through the bars again, stroking the back of Yuzuru’s hand with his thumb. “We’ll get out of here one day. I promise.”

* * *

It took three years before Javier was right. Two new kings took over the United States, destroying the fragile alliance that had been built by their predecessor. They rallied together an army and took over St Petersburg and Russia by storm. In the early January of 2017, the six were finally allowed to walk out of the Marble Palace. Liberated by King Jason and, after meeting King Nathan, they all sat around to discuss the affairs of the world.

“Each of you will get your territories back,” Nathan explained, “and we have arranged for the three kings Nam, Keegan, and Roman to take over Canada. Javier, Spain is yours. Yuzuru, Sendai. Guillaume, France. Wenjing and Cong, China.” He then chewed his lip with a frown. “But what to do with South Korea? The heir is too young, but to give it to someone else isn’t right.”

Javier spoke up. “We’ll split it. I’ll look after him. So will Yuzuru. And one of you two can as well if it makes you feel better.”

Nathan and Jason exchanged a look, and Jason nodded. “I’ll help until turns eighteen and is able to rule himself.”

“Evgenia is now queen of Moscow,” he continued with a smile, “and the crowns have been returned to Canada. Memorials will be set up for those lost, and never again will the world have this kind of tyranny.”

After the meeting, Yuzuru and Javier took a walk together along the coastline comfortably. It felt weird for both of them to feel the breeze against their cheeks, to feel the sun countering the cool air. Allowed back in both of their traditional types of dress, Javier slipped his hand into Yuzuru’s with a smile.

“What are you thinking?”

“Part of me doesn’t want to go home,” he whispered. “I’m not ready to go home.”

“Me neither,” Javier confessed as they stopped and looked out over the water. “There are too many memories back there…”

Yuzuru nodded, leaning his head on Javier’s shoulder. The older placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. They stayed in silence for a few moments before Javier spoke up.

“Yuzuru?”

“Yes?” he asked gently, looking up at the other.

“Will you marry me?” He whispered. “Please? I know we haven’t officially dated but… We’ve known each other and grown so close over these three years.”

Yuzuru looked down before he cupped Javier’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. They pulled away after a moment and he nodded.

“Yes,” he said softly, “I will marry you. But not straight away. I think… we need time.”

Javier nodded and stroked his hair lightly. “Of course we do. But I’m here for you always, okay?”

“Okay.”

Memorials in each kingdom were set up. Guillaume ruled France once again, but alone this time. Melancholy and pained alone, he transferred the power to the heirs not long after returning before he all but disappeared from the public’s view. Those close to the king said that he spent the rest of his days honouring Gabriella’s memories. Wenjing and Cong officially got married when they returned to China, and the pair of them took their rightful places as the monarchs. It was hard for the both of them but they had each other for support. Cong became infamous for his grand romantic gestures towards her.

Jun, so young at the start of the ordeal, was only sixteen years old when he was rescued. He lived back in his kingdom and half ruled with the help of Jason, Yuzuru, and Javier. Fuelled by the pain of his younger years, he insisted on being benevolent and kind as a ruler, and he already had plans to improve standards when he fully took power. He made a memorial for his mother and, every year, he paid his respects to her memory. The rest of the country joined him in mourning her, knowing that it would be many generations before there was another monarch like her.

Yuzuru and Javier kept in touch by letters for a few years before they finally met up and arranged to be married. They had two services: one in Spain and one in Sendai. They spent half their time in each kingdom throughout the years and ruled with fair hands over both. Occasionally they travelled to South Korea to check on their pseudo child. The road was rough. Yuzuru and Javier both broke down over their losses but they had each other for support.

One morning in spring, Yuzuru woke up as the morning light streamed in through the window onto his face. Lying next to him was his husband, still asleep but light up by the golden light. Yuzuru smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Javier’s cheek before he stood. Pulling on his bathrobe, he then stepped out onto the balcony and looked out over Sendai.

For the first time in a while, he was finally happy.


End file.
